Toonami
right|300px Toonami (un acrónimo de las palabras caricatura y el tsunami que sugiere una "oleada" de dibujos animados) es una marca registrada de Cartoon Network, utilizado inicialmente para los bloques de programación orientados a la acción en los canales de televisión Cartoon Network en todo el mundo, en su mayoría muestran los dibujos animados americanos y japoneses, originarias de los Estados Unidos en 1997. Historia Toonami fue organizado anteriormente por Moltar (marzo 17, 1997 a julio 9, 1999) y actualmente está organizada por TOM (10 julio 1999 hasta 28 septiembre 2008, 26 de mayo de 2012 - presente). La marca Toonami fue utilizado posteriormente en el Reino Unido como el nombre de un canal de animación orientado a la acción sustituir una antigua propiedad de Cartoon Network canal CNX , que había sido una red híbrida Toonami / live-action. EEUU Toonami de Cartoon Network era tarde primario Sábado acción de bloqueo animación, era similar a los dibujos animados de acción de la nadada del adulto, que se transmite los sábados a las 7.11 pm ET / PT. El bloque, que hizo su estreno mundial el Lunes, 17 de marzo 1997, la Zona inicialmente sustituido Power, la encarnación más reciente de Cartoon Network del bloque de Super Adventure, que había sido un elemento básico en la red el 1 de octubre de 1992. Toonami fue originalmente un bloque de dibujos animados por la tarde entre semana organizada por Space Ghost villano convertido en productor Moltar en las industrias de la construcción de Ghost Planet marzo 17, 1997 hasta julio 9, 1999. El sábado, 10 de julio 1999, Toonami de Cartoon Network relanzado con un nuevo ambiente, la absolución Ghost Planet nave espacial, y una serie nueva llamada TOM. La noche también introdujo el Midnight Run bloque Toonami la noche, que era originalmente un bloque de cinco horas la noche del sábado (técnicamente domingo) a la medianoche EST hasta marzo de 2000, cuando se trasladó a días de semana en un formato de una hora de duración hasta enero de 2002. Toonami terminó el 20 de septiembre 2008 , después de 11 años de emisión. Siempre ha sido dirigida por una serie de animación por ordenador desde el primer día. Del 17 de marzo de 1997 hasta el 10 de julio 1999, el bloque fue organizada por Space Coast Ghost para Moltar director de animación Costera, quien envió un robot observador llamado Clyde 49 de Planet Espíritu de la Tierra para estudiar el planeta. El 10 de julio de 1999, Toonami tenía un nuevo huésped en forma de TOM (Toonami Módulo de Operaciones), un bromista, sarcástico robot sensible que controla la señal del bloque a bordo de la nave espacial Absolution Ghost Planet. En septiembre de 2000, TOM estuvo acompañado por SARA, un programa de IA, y una cache de robots custodia Clydes dobladas, nombrado después de la original Clyde 49. Después de los acontecimientos de The Intruder, TOM se reencarnó en un cuerpo más grande y una voz más grave. Una tercera generación de Clydes, DOK dobladas, fue visto brevemente en Lockdown en 2001. El 17 de marzo de 2003, TOM y ambos recibieron la absolución apariciones mejoradas, que se detallan en el juego final cómico en línea en Toonami.com. Ese verano, la cuarta generación de Clydes que contó con LED-como caras emoticón fueron vistos brevemente en el bloque. El 17 de abril de 2004, SARA fue reintroducido como un holograma humanoide totalmente dimensional y la quinta generación de Clydes, llamado Clyde 53s, que fueron insecto como Clyde 49 y los años 50 como subserviant Clyde. El 17 de marzo de 2007 (décimo aniversario Toonami), una nueva imagen fue introducida en el bloque. Cuarta encarnación de TOM, que contó con un rostro humanoide lugar de un visor mirar había sido el personaje siempre asociado y un cuerpo que era más bajo que su encarnación anterior, fue introducido al igual que un trío de compinches nuevos, un robot con llamas pintadas con nombre de Flash, un robot de control verde llamado Two (T, para abreviar), y un pequeño robot que se llama Thompson (Little Man AKA). La sede de la manzana es un planeta selvático. Los orígenes de la Toonami nuevo no ha sido revelado en marzo de 2010. Total de eventos de inmersión A partir de septiembre de 2000, Toonami presenta eventos especiales interactivos conocidos como eventos de inmersión total o lazos. Estos lazos se llevó a cabo tanto en el aire durante Toonami y en línea en el sitio oficial, Toonami.com. El TIE primera (y más popular de acuerdo a los fans de la manzana) era el intruso, que introdujo compañero TOM, una matriz AI conocida como SARA, que jugó un papel fundamental en el renacimiento de TOM, que fue actualizado desde una corta Bomberman al estilo de carácter (la voz de Sonny Strait) a un alto, más fuerte, más oscuro, más profundo-expresado encarnación temporal denominado como TOM 2,0 (expresado por Steven Blum ), a pesar de que era la misma que todavía TOM fue sede de la manzana. Los siguientes dos corbatas, Lockdown y atrapado en el hiperespacio, continuó las aventuras de TOM y SARA, pero realmente no ofrece mucho storywise. El TIE en septiembre de 2003 fue una distracción de la TOM y aventuras SARA e introdujo un nuevo universo, 2D.Immortal Grand Prix (IGPX), creado por los productores de Toonami Sean Akins y Jason DeMarco y producida por Production IG Anime Studio, salió al aire en cinco plazos cortos y sirvió como piloto para la segunda serie Toonami original, que se estrenó en noviembre de 2005 (una breve nota aunque Megas XLR fue el primer original de fabricación estadounidense franquicia para debutar en realidad en el bloque, que era inicialmente un original de Cartoon Network que fue planeado para transmitirse el viernes por la noche, otras propiedades de la acción Cartoon Network, a saber, Samurai Jack, Teen Titans, y la Justicia Liga, salió al aire en Toonami pero no exclusivo de la manzana hasta sus últimas temporadas). The Intruder y Lockdown se emitió en el Reino Unido, pero no alcanzó el mismo éxito que sus transmisiones estadounidenses. Kids WB Toonami Entre julio de 2001 y junio de 2002 Kids WB emitió un bloque Toonami que era, más o menos, la alineación de los Kids 'WB con el nombre Toonami. Fue muy criticada por los observadores de la industria que se percató de la acción marca de la manzana no se tradujo al contenido, la cual había añadido series como Scooby-Doo y una serie de acción en vivo creado por RL Stine Goosebumps autor, La habitación de las pesadillas. En la primavera de 2002, Kids 'WB anunció que iban a caer el nombre de su línea de Toonami día de la semana, una vez más, haciendo que la marca exclusiva de Toonami de Cartoon Network. Reglas Toonami sábados por la noche El 17 de abril de 2004, Cartoon Network se trasladó Toonami a partir de la tarde de lunes a viernes a sábados por la noche con una nueva situación demográfica de la preadolescencia y público adolescente (a pesar de que los preadolescentes y adolescentes ya estaban viendo el bloque mucho a la consternación de la red) al tiempo que añade un nuevo encendedor de tono acción franquicia, Miguzi, (producido por Williams Street, la gente detrás de Toonami, su nombre se inspira deriva de la palabra japonesa para traje de baño, una broma a los televidentes de toda la vida de Toonami) para los días de semana en su lugar. Toonami también sustituyó el bloque conocido como el sábado Vídeo Entertainment System o SVES. Una razón importante para el paso de los días de semana a las noches de sábado sólo se debía a que los algunos de los espectáculos en el once días de la semana (por ejemplo, YuYu Hakusho y Kenshin Rurouni) llegó a ser demasiado violento para un día de la semana de difusión en la red. El nuevo Toonami line-up de anime mostró como Naruto, One Piece, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Bell Zatch y Crónicas Pokémon, así como estrenado producciones norteamericanas como Teen Titans, Megas XLR, Justice League Unlimited, y IGPX, Toonami de primera producción original co-producida por Production IG y entretenimiento Bandai. Un mes de Miyazaki El Sábado, Marzo 18, 2006, en honor del noveno aniversario del bloque, Toonami comenzó a transmitirse Un mes de Miyazaki, una celebración de cuatro semanas de duración de las obras del aclamado director de anime Hayao Miyazaki. Como maratón similares hermano estación de TCM en enero de 2006, Toonami emitió una película diferente cada semana entre aniversarios Toonami (el maratón comenzó el fin de semana del noveno aniversario de la manzana y poner fin a la semana antes del segundo aniversario del movimiento del bloque a sábados por la noche) . Las películas programadas para un mes de Miyazaki (que todo salió al aire sin cortes y sin editar de acuerdo con la política de Miyazaki no tener alteradas sus películas). Sin embargo, hubo denuncias de grandes debido a la gran cantidad de cortes comerciales durante las películas, con cortes comerciales de corte en aproximadamente cada 20 minutos. Las películas fueron como sigue: *El viaje de Chihiro *Princess Mononoke *Castillo en el Cielo *Nausicaä del Valle del Viento 17/03/07 (10 º Aniversario de Toonami) El 27 de enero de 2007, un reclamo comercial salió al aire durante el maratón Xiaolin Showdown en Cartoon Network con primeros planos de grandes Clydes (los exploradores robot a distancia que han sido una característica de Toonami desde el principio) junto con la fecha 03/17/07 TOM y el emblema de pecho brillaba azul. Una semana más tarde, una versión extendida de la promo salió al aire en la línea de Toonami. El 17 de marzo de 2007, Toonami celebró su décimo aniversario con un nuevo envase y numerosos montajes de celebración del bloque. TOM fue renovado en un robot más corto que era un comandante de una sala de control selva con un trío de nuevos robots. Los montajes incluyen una mirada a los anfitriones anteriores, los logotipos anteriores, y una década de escenas y voces en off de los espectáculos que salió al aire en el bloque, incluyendo las aventuras verdaderas de Jonny Quest, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Sailor Moon y Dragon Ball Z. En el marco del aniversario (y coincidiendo con el evento de Cartoon Network March Madness Movie), Toonami planeado otro mes de películas: *03 de marzo - The Invincible Iron Man *10 de marzo - Mosaico *17 de marzo - Hellboy: Blood and Iron *24 de marzo - Stan Lee Presents: The Condor *31 de marzo - Spirited Away y Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Fin El sábado 20 de septiembre del 2008, Cartoon Network canceló el bloque Toonami y emitió su transmisión final. Los empleados que trabajaron en el bloque fueron a otras partes de la canal. Anime fue manejado principalmente por Adult Swim, y un nuevo bloque llamado Toonami real CN sustituye sábados por la noche después. Toonami Jetstream quedó sin el nombre de Toonami hasta enero de 2009. Al final de la emisión final de Toonami, la acogida, la voz de Steven Blum, terminó la frase con un monólogo final de la simple lectura :" Bueno, esto es los amigos hermosos finales, después de más de 11 años, este es difusión final Toonami de. Ha sido muy divertido. Y nos gustaría dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que hicieron este viaje con nosotros. Toonami wouldn ' t han sido nada sin ti. Espero que he dejado con algunos buenos recuerdos. Así que, hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, permanecer oro ... bang .'' " : :La última parte se hizo eco de las últimas palabras del personaje Spike Spiegel de Cowboy Bebop. Regreso del bloque La promoción para el relanzamiento oficial de Toonami fecha. Se notaba que TOM 3 fue puesto de nuevo en el bloque en lugar de TOM 4, la encarnación actual de TOM. En la medianoche del 1 de abril de 2012, justo después de 15 aniversario Toonami, el Adult Swim , que generalmente cambia su programación para el Día de los Inocentes, comenzó a tocar ''la sala (como lo habían hecho en los últimos años). La escena cambió a TOM (en su tercera encarnación) a bordo de la''absolución'' , saludando a los espectadores al comentar que es el Día de los Inocentes, antes de la introducción de la semana está programada episodio de Bleach. La programación de Toonami relacionada con paragolpes y continuó durante toda la noche, con Dragon Ball Z , Mobile Suit Gundam Wing , Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki , Outlaw Star , The Big O , YuYu Hakusho , Submarine N º 6 Blue , Trigun , Astro Boy , y Gigantor . TOM también presentó una revisión de Mass Effect 3 y promovió los últimos lanzamientos de DVD de la serie ofreció. Al día siguiente, Adult Swim publicó un mensaje en su Twitter página, simplemente diciendo, "lo quiero de vuelta, háznoslo saber. # BringBackToonami". El 4 de abril, Adult Swim siguió este tweet con un diciendo: "# BringBackToonami Hemos escuchado Gracias por su pasión e interés -.. estad atentos " El 16 de mayo de 2012, Adult Swim emitió otro parachoques mostrando TOM encima de las palabras, "# ToonamiIsBackBitches" con la fecha de lectura de retorno Toonami, el "05/26/12", dando a entender que Toonami es seguro va a volver a Cartoon Network el 26 de mayo de 2012. América Latina El 2 de diciembre de 2002, Toonami se estrenó en Cartoon Network América Latina, en sustitución de un bloque similar temática, Talisman. Toonami emitió muestra que ya estaban en la alineación como Dragon Ball Z , Gundam Wing , y Pokémon , así como sirvió como el hogar de Inuyasha . Con los años, Toonami añadido programas como''YuYu Hakusho '' y Saint Seiya , así como las versiones renovadas de los Cyborg 009 y Astro Boy . Sin embargo, el bloque tuvo que trasladarse a las franjas horarias de madrugada en cn América Latina desconocidas razones debidas. México pasó Toonami a medianoche, en octubre de 2003, mientras que el resto de América Latina movido el bloque en noviembre de 2004. En 2005, Toonami tuvo vida corta horarios de fin de semana, que fueron reemplazadas más tarde por el estreno de Adult Swim en América Latina. En marzo de 2006, Toonami renovado su línea para incluir más orientado a los adultos series, como Love Hina , aprovechando el horario y la negativa de anime en Adult Swim, así como para competir contra el entonces canal de anime rival Animax (ahora Sony Spin) para la serie de anime de nuevo. En junio de 2006, Toonami se estrenó películas de anime en dos variaciones mensuales: Dragon Ball teatrales (que tuvo 17 diferentes Dragon Ball películas) y películas Toonami (general las películas de acción de animación). En enero de 2007, Cartoon Network Toonami cortar por completo. Las películas ya no estaban al aire, sino la de los''Dragon Ball Z'' . Tras su cancelación en América Latina (26 de marzo de 2007), la programación de anime del canal desapareció gradualmente, en la actualidad el anime solo que el aire en CN LA son Pokémon , Dragon Ball Z Kai , y Bakugan . En enero de 2010, el bloque AnimAction fue creado que está transmitiendo el miércoles por la noche que pasa a la programación de actividades de programación y anime. Este bloque se retiró en abril de 2011 en América Latina. Música y juegos en Toonami Toonami siempre había sido un refugio para los techno / electronica música a lo largo de su historia, con composiciones originales de una sede en Atlanta Vigil compositor Joe Boyd, de 1997 a 2002, muchos de los cuales fueron compilados en el Toonami CD: Deep Space Bass en 2001, que es ahora fuera de impresión. Su página web se puede encontrar aquí. En 2003, DJ Clarknova tomó latidos de Toonami (viejo y nuevo) y se mezcla con fragmentos de sonido de Toonami reciente y muestra Adult Swim. Esto dio lugar a una compilación de una hora de remixes Toonami, llamado Toonami Agujero Negro Megamix, pero por razones desconocidas nunca se publicó. Sin embargo, la Megamix recientemente fue organizada por Toonami Digital Arsenal, un popular sitio no oficial multimedia Toonami. Desde 2003 hasta hoy, Toonami se ha basado en temas originales y una biblioteca de varios artistas de editor Tune Ninja. En raras ocasiones, los vídeos de músicos como Daft Punk, The White Stripes, y Gorillaz fue presentada en el bloque. Con poca frecuencia, Toonami se emitirá opiniones de los videojuegos. La revisión, a cargo de TOM, es bastante corto y se transmite durante las pausas comerciales. Los partidos se anotó con un 1 - 10 sistema, 10 lo que significa un excelente juego, 1 significa un juego muy pobre. (El sistema de puntuación fue originalmente 1 a 5 hasta 2001.) Sólo un juego ha recibido un "?" calificación ", Dropship: United Peace Force" para la PlayStation 2. TOM explicó que no tenía ni idea de lo que calificaran el juego porque él no pudo superar el sexto nivel. Esto fue acompañado por las imágenes repetidas de TOM perder en ese nivel. La sinopsis sobre Toonami Arsenal Digital dice "Un robot es sic pierde su mente en un juego de video. Produce hilaridad". Toonami: Deep Space Bass #Ignición (2:54) #Gundams las de la tierra (Gundam Wing) (2:44) #Anvil Snare Remix (Sailor Moon) (2:39) #Dragón (Dragon Ball Z) (2:18) #Información de fugas (Gundam Wing) (2:39) #Árabe (Dragonball Z) (2:37) #D & B Remix (Midnight Run) (3:00) #Depthcharge (Blue Sub) (5:32) #Tensión (Tenchi Muyo) (3:25) #Oración (3:36) #Crashgroove (2:48) #Puff & Bass (Chicas Superpoderosas/Supernenas) (2:39) #Darknight (2:32) #Starwind (Outlaw Star) (3:00) #Capslock (Ronin Warriors) (2:31) #Promesa Rota (3:39) #Bastón (2:47) #Espacio-tiempo (6:24) Servicios en línea de vídeo El 26 de marzo de 2001, Cartoon Network lanzó Reactor Toonami, su primer servicio en línea de streaming de video. El servicio de tres meses presentó episodios de transmisión de Dragon Ball Z y chaquetas de la estrella, la última de las cuales fue una serie online exclusiva. El contenido editorial ha sido proporcionada por la revista ya desaparecida Animerica, publicado por VIZ Media. Después de tres meses "marcha blanca" terminó, Cartoon Network se lo llevó fuera de línea y completamente renovado. El 14 de noviembre de 2001 2, Cartoon Network relanzado Reactor Toonami con todos los programas en línea exclusivos como Star Blazers, Patlabor, The Saga Harlock, y Registro de Lodoss War, así como videos de Daft Punk y los juegos de temática Toonami. En el verano de 2002, Reactor Toonami fue reformado de nuevo bajo la égida Adult Swim y, con un joint venture con Jump semanal VIZ Shonen, programado como Pipeline Adult Swim. {C} {C El 25 de abril de 2006, hace poco más de cinco años desde el lanzamiento del reactor de ahora-difunto Toonami, Cartoon Network y VIZ Media anunció sus planes 3 para iniciar Toonami Jetstream 1, un nuevo anuncio-apoyado servicio de streaming de video con Toonami series como Naruto, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR y IGPX y los estrenos webcast de Internet de Hikaru no Go, Mar, The Prince of Tennis, MegaMan Star Force, MegaMan NT Warrior y Zoids:. Génesis, los dos últimos de los cuales no se han estrenado en marzo de 2007 Toonami Jetstream lanzado el 17 de julio de 2006 (después de un breve adelanto no oficial, que comenzó el 14 de julio), y en la actualidad muestra Naruto, Samurai Jack, Hikaru no Go, Mar, Prince of Tennis, Zatch Bell, Pokémon, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Fuerza Mega Man Star y Dragon Ball. El 30 de enero de 2009, Toonami Jetstream terminó su funcionamiento [9 ] . Desde entonces, muchos de los espectáculos al aire hasta la cancelación de la actualidad son aire en Cartoon Network vídeo en su sitio web principal. Toonami Series y Películas Anime Series *Naruto - TV-PG-DSV - 2005-2008 *Mobile Suit Gundam - TV-Y7-FV - 2001 de 2002 *Mobile combatiente G Gundam - TV-Y7-FV - 2002 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - TV-Y7-FV - 2004-2005 *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V (sin cortar) - 2000-2002 *Superior Defender Gundam Force - TV-Y7-FV - 2004 *Astro Boy - TV-Y7-FV - 2004 *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - TV-Y7-FV - 2008-presente *The Big O - TV-Y7-FV - 2001 (se trasladó a Adult Swim, 2003-presente) *Blue Dragon - TV-Y7-FV - 2008-2009 *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-D - 2005-2007 *Dragon Ball - TV-Y7-FV - 2001-2003 (editado por el lenguaje, innapropriate / sexual humor y desnudez) *Dragon Ball Z - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V de la versión sin cortes - 1998-2003 (editado por la violencia, gore y lenguaje) / Uncut: 2005-2008 *Dragon Ball GT - TV-Y7-FV - 2003-2005 *Duel Masters - TV-Y7-FV - 2004-2006 *G-Force: Guardianes del Espacio - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V - 2000 *. Hack / / SIGN - TV-Y7-FV - 2003 *Hamtaro - TV-G y TV-Y - 2002-2004 *Caballeros del Zodíaco - TV-Y7-FV - 2004-2006 *IGPX - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG - 2005-2006 *One Piece - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V de la versión FUNimation - 2005-2008 (editado por innapropriate humor y lenguaje) *Outlaw Star - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V - 2001 (editado por la violencia, desnudez, lenguaje y humor innapropriate, y más tarde salió al aire en Adult Swim en 2002) *Pokemon Chronicles - TV-Y7-FV - 2006 *Rave Maestro - TV-PG - 2004 *Ronin Warriors - TV-Y7-FV - 1999 *Rurouni Kenshin - TV-Y7-FV - 2003-2005 (solo temporada uno y dos al aire, editada por la violencia y el gore) *Sailor Moon - TV-Y7-FV - 1998-2001, 2002 (editado por la violencia, la desnudez y la sexualidad, los últimos "estrellas" de temporada nunca doblada ni transmitido) *Tenchi en Tokio - TV-Y7-FV - 2000 (editado por el humor inapropiado y desnudez) *Tenchi Muyo! - TV-Y7-FV - 2000 (editado por el humor inapropiado y desnudez) *Tenchi Universe - TV-Y7-FV - 2000 (editado por el humor inapropiado y desnudez) *The Prince of Tennis - TV-PG - 2006 *MAR - TV-PG-V - 2006 *Yu-Gi-Oh! - TV-Y7-FV - 2005 *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - TV-Y7-FV - 2006 *Zatch Bell ! - TV-Y7-FV - 2005-2008 *Cardcaptors - TV-Y7-FV - 2001 (modificada para una serie más orientada a la acción) *Cyborg 009 - TV-Y7-FV - 2003 *DICE - TV-Y7-FV - 2005 *Robotech - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V - 1998-2003 *Mega Man Star Force - TV-Y7-FV - 2007 (sólo salió al aire un episodio) *Transformers: Armada - TV-Y7-FV - 2002 *Transformers Energon - TV-Y7-FV - 2004 *Transformers: Cybertron - TV-Y7-FV - 2005 *Voltron - TV-Y7-FV y TV-PG-V - 1997-1998 *YuYu Hakusho - TV-Y7-FV - 2003-2006 (originalmente sin cortar en Adult Swim en 2002, editado por la violencia y el lenguaje, hace pocos episodios nunca salió al aire) *Zoids Chaotic: Empresa-TV-Y7-FV - 2002-2003 *Zoids New Century Zero: - TV-Y7-FV - 2001 * Inuyasha Categoría:Bloques Categoría:Divisiones